


Запахи

by MadBefouler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBefouler/pseuds/MadBefouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никогда не любил запах псины. Особенно мокрой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запахи

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено. Ибо некому.  
> За все просим простить.

Стайлз никогда не любил запах псины. Особенно мокрой. И именно поэтому у него никогда не было собаки как у всех детей. Каждый раз когда его обоняние натыкалось на Это, он не стыдясь корчился и пытался скорее уйти подальше.

Стайлз всегда любил кошек. Они хотя бы не пахнут псиной.

Вот кота бы он хотел. 

Маленького гада котенка, который будет драть обои и диван (да, он готов был пожертвовать диваном). Который вырастит, и будет еще большим гадом. Серую заразу, которая будет охотиться за его руками и ногами. Которая будет ждать его дома, потому что уже устала носиться и хочет пожрать. Которая никогда сама не подойдет, чтобы ее погладили. Которую можно будет бесконечно мучить, получая в замен когти и зубы. 

Да, он определенно хотел кота. 

Правда, шериф его взглядов не разделял. Он не был готов жертвовать мебелью. Но был не против собаки.

А Стайлз ненавидел запах псины. Особенно мокрой.

И именно поэтому был редким гостем ветеринарной клиники, где было слишком много собак. И запаха.

Самого ужасного запаха в мире.

И Стайлз думал, что Дерек должен пахнуть именно так. Особенно когда обращен. И особенно когда дождь.

Но нет.

Он пах совсем по-другому. 

Запах дорогого парфюма, кожи, немного гари и мускуса. Никакой псины.

Этот запах ему нравился.

И именно этот запах сводил его с ума. 

Такую собаку Стайлз был готов завести. 

Но не думаю, что шериф бы одобрил.


End file.
